New Start
by PailyFaberry
Summary: Finally a Glee and Pretty Little Liars fanfic. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine move to Rosewood and meet the "Little Liars". They all become friends. There is finally a Glee club at Rosewood High. Contains Paily, Faberry, Brittana, Klaine and Sparia. Rated T for Course Language and Violence. Some may be Rated M.
1. AN

**A/N This is not an update. It's only a summary. It's a Paily and Faberry crossover. Yes. I am also posting this on the Glee section. It's a PLL and Glee fanfic.**

It's in Rosewood and most Glee members moved there. There are now enough people to have Glee club in Rosewood High. There is Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine. They meet the "little lairs" and instantly become friends. They don't know about "A", but they go through this together. There will be Emily and Paige, Aria and Spencer, Quinn and Rachel, Santana and Brittany and Blaine and Kurt.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic so don't hate. i have bad grammar so please tell me and I'll be more careful. I don't own Glee or Pretty Little Liars. I don't own any of the characters except for a few. Please tell me what you think and I love my haters.**

Six students exit the plane and wonder what will come for them in the town of Rosewood. They all got transferred from Ohio to Pennsylvania and they just wanted to get out of the town. Quinn called a taxi for her, Santana and Brittany and Blaine called another for him, Kurt and Rachel. They are all friends are very excited about meting new people and going to new places. But what they didn't know about is the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. They just found her body in the backyard buried and almost fully discomposed.

They got to the house they bought and split up into pairs; Britt and Santana, Kurt and Blaine and Rach And Quinn. Quinn and Rach weren't the best of friends but they didn't mind. Kurt and Blaine were a couple, so that was already decided and Britt and Santana were the best of friends so they wanted to pair up, so Quinn and Rachel were left. There are only three bedrooms, so they had to share.

The next day they went to Rosewood High. It was about the size of McKinley High but a bit smaller. They only had English together, but they were all right with that. Kurt met a girl named Hanna and they became very close because they shared the passion for fashion. They swap phone numbers and wanted to keep in contact. Quinn and Rachel met a girl and boy named Emily and Toby. Toby didn't go to the school. He was just visiting Em. Emily is on the swim team and is a very shy girl. They decided to become friends. They all had Trig together so they wanted to go together. Rachel wanted to be friends with a lot of people, unlike in Lima. Emily wanted them to meet her friends.

Emily asked for her old friends to meet up at lunch to talk about meeting her new friends. "So I meet these two kids today and they just moved her from Lima, Ohio with their 4 friends." Said Em. "Yeah? What are their names?" asked the brainiest of the group, Spencer. "Yeah, I want to know too. I also meet a kid named Kurt who moved from there. Maybe they're friends!" said the blonde, Hanna. "Um… Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry." Said Em. "Omg, I know Rachel. We went to dance class together when we were younger." Said Aria. "Well we are meeting up at the Grille after school, so you'll see her!" said Em. "That's so weird. But it was 9 years ago." Said Aria.

Later at the Grille.

"Oh My god" yelled Rachel. "Aria Montgomery!" Aria chuckled "Yah it's me!" She pulled the singer into a hug. "Long time no see!" She added. The singer nodded. "I'm Spencer Hastings and this is Hanna Marin. Pleased to meet you." Said Spencer. "I can introduce my self ya know!" said Hanna. "Hey, so your Rachel. The one who danced with Aria?" Rachel nodded. "I'm Quinn. Nice to see someone that she knows." Quinn said. "You can call me Q. By the way I'm not fat, I'm just pregnant." "How did that happen?" asked Hanna. Spencer punched her impolite friend. "Sorry. She didn't mean that." Apologized Spencer. "It's ok, a jock got me drunk and knocked me up." Quinn explained. "Damn" said Hanna. Spencer punched her again. "SORRY!" Hanna put her hands in the air. "I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine." Said Kurt politely. "Hey, I meet you today in the halls." Yelled Hanna. They all laughed. "I'm Santana and this is my best friend, Brittany." Said Santana. They all shook hands and sat down.

"So what brought you to Rosewood?" asked Spencer. "Just wanted to leave Lima." Said Quinn. "I also heard Aria lived here, so I recommended this place." That moment Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna's phone beeped. _New friends? Trying to replace Alison? Or do they even know? Hope nothing happens to them. –A. _They all gulped.

**Bum Bum Bum cliffhanger. Rate and follow.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you okay?" Asked Rachel worriedly. "Yeah yeah." Replied Spencer while snapping back into reality. "Okay, we gotta go. So we should do this again." Said Hanna. "Sure, see you tomorrow." Said Kurt. As the old Lima kids left, the other started to panic. "What should we do?!" Questioned the shortest. "Just relax. We just need to keep them in our sight." Sighed Emily.

"What's with them?" Britt asked confused. "I don't know." Said Santana. "But did you see Aria and Spencer? They couldn't keep their eyes off each other." "I know." Added Britt. "Let's play a game." Said Santana slyly. "I love games!" Jumped the blonde. "It's called MatchMaker." The brunette said as she rolled her eyes. "How do you play that?" Asked the confused blonde. "We're gonna put Sparia together." Said the brunette with a smirk.

"I don't believe what I just saw." Hanna said to Emily. "What?" Asked Emily confused. "I don't think your the only gay one in this town." Said the blonde. "Yeah. Kurt and Blaine." Said the tanned one. "I mean Rachel." Added the blonde while rolling her eyes. "What do you mean?" I say her staring at that Quinn girl the time." Explained the blonde. "Oh I saw Quinn eyeing Rachel too!" Emily remembered. "Let's play a game." Said the blonde. "Like what?!" Asked the brunette. "MatchMaker!" The blonde smirked.

The next day at school, Quinn and Rachel sat down at a table to drink their coffees. "Good morning." Said the singer. "Good morning to you too!" Smiled the blonde. "I'm glad you decided to be my friend here." Grinned the brunette. "I'm so sorry for treating you badly in Lima." Frowned the blonde. "It's fine really." Said Rachel. "It's kinda not." Quinn looked away as she said that. "Look at me, Quinn. The past is the past. So forget about it. We are roommates now." The brunette said as she looked into the other girls eyes. "You have beautiful eyes." Quinn whispered. "Pardon?" The brunette asked. "Nothing." The blonde quickly said.

"Hey Spence." Aria called. "Yeah?" The smart one asked. "Can you help me with my history paper?" The smaller one asked. "Of course I will." Spencer said with a grinned. "Thank you." Aria said as she hugged her friend. "Anything for you." She whispered. "Huh." Aria asked. "Nothing." Spencer said with a stutter. Just then Kurt asked where Hanna was. They said they didn't know and then he took off. Aria gave Spencer a hug then went to class. Spencer had a huge smile for the walk to class.

Santana was on her mission right away. She took Spencer and Britt took Aria. She had quite a good plan. Neither Aria or Spencer had a boyfriend and there is a dance in a few weeks. So Santana thought if they went together, they might hit it off. It took a while to explain to Britt, but after a hour she got the idea.

"Hey Spencer!" Santana called. "Yes?" Spencer asked. "Do you have a date to that dance next week?" The Latina asked while out of breath. "Um no, I don't think I'm going. There is a history paper that I have to work on with Aria." Spencer explain. "Well why don't you take a night and go to the dance with Aria?" The Latina asked. "She ain't got a date." She quickly added. "Ok I'll ask her." The brunette nodded. As soon as she left, Santana congratulated herself and hoped things went well with Britt.

"Hey Aria!" Brittany yelled as she skip to Aria. "What's up?" Asked the brunette. "Are you going to that dance next week?" The blonde asked excitedly. "No, I'm writing a paper with Spencer." The brunette said with a smile. "Maybe you can go with her!" The blonde suggested. "Yeah that's a good idea." The brunette smirked. "Thanks!" She added. "Anything for a friend." Brittany said as she hugged her new friend. Aria smiled at the girl's kindness. "Aria, Aria!" Spencer yelled. "Yeah." Aria smiled. "Wanna go to the dance together. You know, for fun." Spencer asked shyly. "Of course." Aria smiled and hugged her. "Yes!" Spencer said. "See ya later." Aria called. "Bye!" Spencer waved.

Hanna and Emily's plan was more complicated. They were gonna have a blind date. Hopefully, they both agreed to join the date. "Hey Quinn!" Yelled Emily as she walked nonchalantly over. "Yeah, what's up?" "Are you busy Saturday?" Asked Emily. "No why?" Quinn answered curiously. "Hanna and I set up a blind date for you and another person." The brunette said. "Sure, where?" The blonde asked. "Saturday at 9:00 the park. Be there be square!" Emily laughed. "Okay." Quinn giggled.

"Rachel!" Hanna said. "What's going on?" "Are you busy Saturday night?" "I don't think so. Why?" "Just go to the park at 9:00. Ok?" Hanna said quickly. "Ummm. Sure." Rachel replied. "Great!" The blonde nodded. "For what exactly?" The singer asked. "You'll see." The blonde winked. "Do you guys have a glee club?" The performer asked. "Yeah, all four of us are in it. Wanna join? We won Sectionals last week. " The blonde answered. "All of us would love to join." The brunette grinned. "Ok I'll tell Ms. Jens. She's such a great teacher. So talented." Hanna said.

On Saturday.

Rachel reached the park at 7:55 to meet Hanna. "Go to the picnic. - Hanna" read a note Rachel found. Five minutes later she found a beautiful picnic with Quinn sitting there. "Hey Quinn." Rachel greeted. "Hey, Emily brought me here for a date?" Quinn replied. Rachel's jaw dropped. "What's wrong?" The blonde asked. "I'm the date." Rachel said still in shock. Quinn mouth fell open too. "Hanna told me to come here." The brunette added. "Oh... Sit here." The blonde patted beside her. "Let's enjoy this." "Okay." The singer nodded.

A hour later, they were laughing and having a great time. "We owe them." Quinn said. "Defiantly." Rachel replied. They starred into each others eyes and started to lean in. Their lips touch softly and stayed for a while. When they pulled apart, they laughed and hugged. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked seriously. "Yes yes YES!" Rachel said. Hanna and Emily jumped out from nowhere. "We did it!" Hanna said. "They're so cute. I can't wait to tell Paige." "Who's Paige?" Rachel asked. "My girlfriend." Emily smiled. "We're not the only gays." Quinn smiled. "No there is defiantly Sparia going on." Hanna said. "Did you know they're going to that dance together?" Rachel asked. "No!" Hanna and Emily said in unison. "Santana told us." Quinn said.

Hanna and Emily left the couple alone so they could finish their date. "Now we're alone." Quinn leaned in. Rachel gave Quinn lips a kiss that made her melt. "I love your lips." Quinn whispered. "They. Are. Yours." Rachel said between kisses. Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair, while Rachel's hand went to Quinn's waist. "I got a confession. I loved you since you stuck up for me with JewFro. I knew I was gay before but your my first love." Quinn confessed. "So I bought this in case we ever hooked up." She handed the brunette a necklace that said "Faberry". "This is so cute. Thank you!" Rachel grabbed Quinn's face and gave her a passionate kiss.

Santana faked coughed interrupted them. "Got you the guitar you texted me about." "What's this?" Rachel asked. "I texted her while you were talking to Em and Hanna. I wanted to sing to before the end of the date. Thanks San, buy you and Britt some ice cream." Quinn said. San took the 10 dollar bill and left. "Hope you like this." Quinn winked.

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called 'Yellow'

So then I took my time  
Oh what a thing to've done  
And it was all yellow

Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know? You know I love you so  
You know I love you so

I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
'Cause you were all yellow

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry

It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for

Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things you do

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel said with a tear in her eye. "Anything for you." Quinn kissed her girlfriend. "I love you." The brunette whispered before she fell asleep in her lovers arms. The blonde gave her girl on the forehead.

Meanwhile with Kurt and Blaine, they were alone at home. "Omg I just got a text from Hanna." Kurt said excitedly. "What happened?" Blaine asked. "Faberry is real. You owe me 5 bucks." Kurt yelled. Blaine chuckled as he handed the money to his happy boyfriend. "Look at them." Kurt showed Blaine a picture of Rachel and Quinn sleeping. "I love you Kurt." Blaine whispered. "I love you too."

**A/N Hope you liked it. Sorry it so long. I'm on vacation in Italy. **

Yellow- Coldplay


End file.
